La no primera vez
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "—Lo estas poniendo demasiado fácil (...) —Es sólo porque tu me lo pusiste muy dificil." Miyashiro/Kouyako (?) CONTIENE LEMON AU [Reto para Livi Chan7 del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Hola hola!

Esta noche voy a cumplir con otro reto que tenía pendiente del Foro Proyecto 1-8. He estado bastante productiva esta semana, todo gracias a que me enteré que tenia dos semanas de vacaciones más de las que yo creía así que aqui estoy wuuuuuuu :D. Este reto me ha costado mucho -hola,siempredigoeso- pero pues la verdad es que se trata de la segunda vez que escribo lemón; sólo espero que a Livi chan7, la retadora(?), le agrade n_n

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**La _no_ primera vez**

**One-Shot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba aburrida en la barra, la pizzería en la que llevaba trabajando todo el verano estaba vacía y afuera hacía un calor endemoniado. Solamente estabamos yo y el ruido del ventilador que trataba de proveerme de aire aunque creo que solo estaba acalorándome más. La televisión en el comedor sintonizaba un canal de videos musicales que estaban de fondo en mis pensamientos que realmente se reducian en lo aburrida que estaba y la manera en que estaba desperdiciando mi verano.

Después de haber perdido un dia de mi vida en aquel establecimiento, tomé mis cosas y cerré con llave. El calor había dejado las calles pegajosas y con un olor a sudor impregnado por las paredes, por los vagones del tren y por los puentes peatonales. Estaba demasiado asqueada cuando por fin llegué a mi departamento, asqueada y cansada aunque no hubiese hecho nada el estar aburrida lo encontraba bastante agotante. Entré y tiré la mochila a dónde fuese y entonces entré a la ducha pues, si algo estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones de verano, eran mis vecinos fiesteros del piso de arriba.

.

.

.

—¡Hey Miyako!— me saludó efusivamente mi chico favorito, Taichi, envolviendome en esos brazos de ensueño. —¡Te ves muy bien!— y al entrar a su departamento me dio una pequeña palmada en mi trasero, sólo me reí. —Mira quien ya llegó Yama.

La musica ya retumbaba en las ventanas; generalmente Taichi y Yamato, su compañero de apartamento, reñían por que tipo de música poner en las reuniones y al parecer el rubio había ganado pues un rock clásico y épico resonaba. Yamato se acercó con esa mirada azul imponente, también me abrazó y entonces me tomó de la muñeca para meterme a la cocina, detrás de él entró Taichi y por alguna razón sentí demasiados consquilleos por doquier.

—Toma— Yamato tomo el paquete de cervezas que yo habia traido para meterlas al frigorífico y de allí mismo sacó una ya fria y me la dió. Taichi, recargado en la barra terminaba la suya, no estaba segura que fuese la primera pues a ambos les gustaba empezar a calentar desde temprano.

—Miya, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda esta noche— Taichi fue el que se aventuró a comenzar. Yamato abria mi cerveza con sus dientes. —En la fiesta de hoy vendrá un amigo que pues... tiene algo de dificultad con las chicas.

Subí las cejas, no pensé que me fueran a pedir que seduciera a uno de sus amigos tímidos. No pensé incluso que tuviesen amigos así, aunque a decir verdad siempre hay alguien así en cualquier grupo. Me imaginé al instante a un chico nada atractivo, algo bobo, no estaba segura si debía de aceptar.

—Esta fiesta es por su cumpleaños número veintiuno— me informó Yamato, había adoptado esa mirada que gritaba _«por favor, por favor»_. Taichi me veia diferente, no pedia sino que parecia que estaba seguro que yo diria que sí. —No podemos dejar que se vaya invicto.

—No pude pensar en alguien mejor que tú para mi amigo— trató de halagarme Taichi aunque yo no sabia si tomarlo como lo que realmente sonaba, si yo era alguien muy fácil como para meterse con quien fuese. —No parece convencida— se dirigió a Yamato.

—Es natural, la estas asustando— y me reí por la manera en que sus miradas reñían —Mira Miyako, te lo pedimos a ti porque te conocemos y tenemos confianza en que trataras bien a nuestro chico, si quisieramos que sólo perdiera su virginidad y ya tan solo hubieramos mudado esta fiesta a algun club y ya.

Yamato lo decia de una manera algo cruda pero tenia razón, Taichi asentía orgulloso a la resolución de su amigo mientras yo me pensaba bien mi decisión.

—Ya— mi voz sonaba algo temblorosa —Acepto, pero me deberan una grande.

—Tengo pensado en como retribuirte mi querida Miyako— habló Taichi y mis mejillas se encendieron, vaya por dios que aquí estaba Yamato, mi castaño se rió a carcajadas por mi reacción. —¡Como si Yamato no supiera!

—Hacen demasiado ruido— sentenció, me dirigió una mirada con una sonrisa torcida y salió de la cocina.

.

.

.

La gente no tardó en llegar, llenando el departamento. Aun no me decían quien era el mentado chico que tendría que llevarme a la cama, necesitaba verlo para planear mi estratégia; estaba platicando con Daisuke, un amigo menor que Taichi y Yamato. Tal vez el pudiese darme alguna pista.

—¿Y tu... conoces para quien es la fiesta?— pregunté en medio de mi trago de mi cerveza, la número tres.

—¿Koushiro?— preguntó Daisuke, yo levanté los hombros sin saber exactamente —Sí, creo que es por el cumpleaños de Koushiro... o lo que sea, como si no hubiera fiesta aqui cada fin de semana.

Me reí pues tenia razón, Tai y Yamato harían una fiesta incluso hasta por el día de la bandera; no me quejaba pues era mi única ventana de distracción antes de que el semestre de la Universidad empezara. Dejé de pensar en aquello para enfocarme en el nombre de mi posible ligue, Koushiro... algo resonaba en mi cabeza, una pequeña campanita.

Tanto como Daisuke y yo, como todo el departamento, volteó cuando los gritos de Taichi y Yamato le daban la bienvenida al cumpleañero. No sabía quien era quien pero fuese quien fuese al parecer me había sacado la lotería. Entraron dos chicos, uno con cabello castaño y ojos color olivo, se veía bastante joven pero muy apuesto y atractivo, su cuerpo me decía que seguro practicaba algún deporte; a su lado entró un pelirrojo, que aunque no era tan atractivo como el pequeño castaño, tenía algo que despertaba cada folículo de vello de mi ser. Sus ojos, sí, era eso... unos ojos negros como agujeros en el espacio que absorbian toda mi atención; traté de zafarme de esa mirada azabache para recorrer con mi vista el resto de el. Suculento, y por alguna razón me pase la lengua por mis labios.

—Hey Miyako— llegó Taichi junto con aquellos dos, me quede en mi lugar sin moverme un centímetro por la expectación. —Te presento a Iori— y entonces apuntó al castaño ojiverde... oh entonces el cumpleañero era el pelirrojo. —Y él, es Koushiro— dijo guiñandome el ojo y no pude evitar girar los ojos pues era taaaaaaaaaaaaan obvio.

—Mucho gusto, Iori, Koushiro.— dije respectivamente, ambos sonrieron timidamente y me reí quedamente, parecían unos pequeños niños y mi tarea era pervertirlos... bueno, solo a Koushiro pero no me quejaria que el ojiverde se nos uniese. —¿Tengo entendido que cumples veintiuno, cierto?

Mi pelirrojito sólo asintió sin dejar esa sonrisa queda huir de su rostro, esa sonrisa que ya no cabia en mi concepto de timidez.

—Tengo entendido que sí, son mis veintiun años apenas— por fin hablo y su voz sonaba tan deliciosa, sentia la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales en mi garganta — ¿Miyako era, cierto?

—Daisuke— Iori no me dejó contestarle a Koushiro pues llamó al que había sido mi plática la última media hora, ambos nos dejaron solos.

—Sí— conteste finalmente a Koushiro, tras de él Taichi y Yamato sólo hacían caras y gestos bastante extraños. —No tienes que hacerlo ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?— pregunté fingiendo compostura — ¿De qué hablas?

—Se lo que te pidieron, no es necesario que lo hagas, enserio.

Cruce los brazos, tenía la boca semiabierta para replicar pero no estaba segura de que decir o hacer exactamente pues más bien apuntaba a que él optaba por rechazarme. Eso me avivó todo el ser.

—No sabes lo que te perderías...

—La chica del laboratorio de Química que trabaja en la pizzería no era lo que tenía contemplado para mi cumpleaños, espero lo comprendas — y entonces dio media vuelta para dejarme de una sola pieza, anonadada.

Taichi no tardó en abordarme, me sentía bastante ofendida y no quería que se hablase más pero no dejaba de hacerme preguntas.

—¡Cállate!— finalmente escupí enfadada, con veneno le miré pues él me había metido en esto. Me paré del sillón a donde me había dejado caer y me dirigí a la cocina por otra cerveza. Taichi llegó tras de mi, me abrazó los hombros. —¿Qué quieres?

—No se que te hizo enfadar pero no te enfades conmigo

—¡Tu amiguito me rechazó!— le grité en la cara, estaba bastante enojada —¡¿Qué se cree?!

Boquiabierto Taichi trató de consolarme, no parecía creerme que su querido amigo Koushiro, el chico timido que necesitaria ayuda, me hubiese rechazado tan cruelmente.

—Ven, vamos a divertirnos.

.

.

.

La musica mezclada con la cerveza que ya llenaba mis venas me sacaba de todo contexto, bailar a lado de Taichi era lo único que quería seguir haciendo hasta que ya no supiese más. Mañana tenia que trabajar, probablemente no fuera debido a la cruda que la mentada fiestecilla me dejaría pero menos no me podía importar. Le restregaba todo a Taichi, el cual estaba ya bastante ebrio para notarlo o tal vez ya tampoco quería nada conmigo; Koushiro estaba con un vaso de algo color azul en la otra esquina de la sala, adoptada como pista de baile, mientras platicaba con Iori, Daisuke y otra chica de cabello naranja que no conocía. Me giré, le bese los labios de alcohol a Taichi y le tomé la mano para entrar al baño cuya puerta estaba a nuestro costado.

—Miya... aquí no— me pidió, giré los ojos —Bueno, si quieres sí.

—Taichi, quiero que me ayudes— le pedí, porque había decidido que no me iria de aquel lugar sin quitarle esa sonrisa burda al tal Koushiro de su rostro perfecto. —Lleva a Koushiro a tu habitación...

Taichi abrió los ojos destellantes, parecía querer cooperar; asintió y luego le insté a salir. Cuando estaba sola, de debajo de la falda me quité las bragas color morado y, sin quitarme la blusa, me deshice de mi sostén que saqué por la manga de mi blusa. Necesitaba sentirme sensual, traté de acomodarme el cabello y que la cara no se me viese tan alcoholizada. Encontré un labial color rojo, seguro que era de las muchas chicas que Yamato y Taichi metían a su departamento, me resalté los labios con él.

Salí, oí algunos comentarios pero mi objetivo era conquistar a ese engreido Koushiro, quien ya recordaba, era el becario en jefe del laboratorio de computación de la Universidad. Y yo que creía que era bastante guay.

—¿Miyako?— me topé con Taichi en el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones. —Vaya, me dan ganas de sacar a Kou y meterme yo contigo— reí, cómo me encantaba Taichi.

—Tal vez más al rato.

Me guiño el ojo antes de dejarme el camino libre hacia su habitación, conocía el camino bastante bien y entré, todo estaba a oscuras. Pensé en llamarle, pues no lograba ver ni su silueta con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana; el ruido de la fiesta que sucedía afuera llegaba hasta aquí. Dí dos pasos más hacia adelante y entonces sentí su aliento en mi nuca, pude sentir espasmos por mi espalda.

—¿Qué intentas hacer Miyako?

Me giré, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa color naranja hasta llevarlo conmigo al borde de la cama.

—Sí te aprendiste mi nombre... ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

—Taichi es bastante bobo, aparte que ya esta muy ebrio... Me advirtió que me dejase hacer, que eras bastante buena. No se tú pero no me agrada la idea de meterme con las amantes de mis amigos.

Le hice una mueca, hablaba tan altivamente, tan sin siquiera arrastrar las palabras aunque lo hubiese visto toda la fiesta con un vaso pegado a sus labios. Ni el alcohol le hacía dejar de rechazarme. Le tomé de la mano para dirigirla hacia mi cintura, no se resistió; hice que su mano viajara hacia más abajo de mi espalda y pude sentir a sus dedos doblarse para tomarme... bueno, al final de todo era un hombre y creía saber cómo dejarlos sin recursos. Quise besarlo pero aún estaba tanteando el terreno, lo cambié de luga y ahora era él quien le daba la espalda al borde de la cama; le dí un ligero empujonsito y cayó sentado. Sus ojos, rodeados de la oscuridad del cuarto, eran tan hiptonizantes.

—¿Qué cuenta el laboratorio de Computación?

Rió antes de contestarme con su voz ronca —no mucho.

Entonces subí, primero una rodilla y luego la otra, a la cama para quedar a horcadillas sobre él, que no se inmutó ni un tantito. —¿Todos los nerds como tú son tan secos?

—¿Y todas las repartidoras de pizza como tú son tan fáciles?

Me restregué contra el, pechos contra pecho.

—¿No has visto películas porno? ¿Cómo empiezan todas?

De nuevo le hice reír, eran mis pequeñas victorias. —Con repartidoras de pizza con la falda bastante corta y un tipo con una toalla colgada de la cadera.

Le desabroché la camisa, botón por botón sin resistencia alguna de su parte. —¿Y luego que pasa?

—El tipo no encuentra su cartera y tiene que pagar la pizza de alguna forma.

Sus manos me despojaron de mi blusa, me encantó ver sus ojos que perdieron el control de la expresión sobria cuando descubrió que no tenía sosten. —¿Siempre estas vestida sin ropa interior?

—Sí— mentí, y de nuevo le vi perder el control de su fachada; pude sentir bajo de mi que estaba excitándose y me sentí poderosa. —¿Lo has hecho antes?

Y esa mirada de superioridad volvió, para mi suerte aunque no sabía si era buena o mala; al parecer sus amigos tienen el concepto equivocado de él. —En el laboratorio, varias veces con mi asistente.

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas, de pena por Yamato y Taichi que parecían estar bastante perdidos. El también se rió conmigo aunque luego volvimos a nuestra atmosfera previa, sus manos estaban en mis piernas así que solo tuvo que irlas subiendo un poco para ir levantando mi falda. Sus dedos encontrarón con júbilo que tampoco tenía mis bragas puestas.

—Lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil— comentó entre jadeos pues yo había empezado a moverme un poco sobre él, haciendo presión al bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

—Es sólo porque tú me lo pusiste muy difícil

Me tomó de la cintura, me levantó mientras el se ponía de pie. Giró para ponerme en la cama a mi, sentada quedé a la altura de su cintura y entendí que era lo que quería. —Le pusiste seguro a la puerta ¿Cierto?

—No— mentí pero el solo sonrió y supe que la idea le gustaba.

Sonreí mientras le miraba su rostro entre sombras, su nariz era lo que la luz de la luna le iluminaba más; mis manos encontraron la hebilla de su cinturón y en cuestión de segundos se lo quité. Le quité el botón y le bajé la bragueta, el bultó se soltó libre. Estaba maravillada, y pensé que nisiquiera Taichi lo tenía así... casi tan bello como sus ojos ahora sedientos. Hice ademán de tomarlo y acercarlo a mi boca pero me detuvo del hombro, negó con cabeza.

—Sería abusar de tu confianza— dijo y yo no entendí a que se refería si yo me moría de ganas de hacerlo. —Voltéate.

Olvidé todo al oír aquella orden, me volteé quedando de espaldas hacia el. Con su mano en mi cuello me dobló, quedandó a noventa grados del piso. Subió un poco más mi falda, tomó mi cabello largo entre sus dedos y luego sentí como se abria paso en mi. Quise gritar pero cada vez sentia la música más queda, no se si era porque mis sentidos estaban solamente sobre él pero aguanté aquel alarido para solo gemir cuando noté que había llegado a meterse completo.

—Oh dios...

—Me llamo Koushiro

Y entonces salió y entró, salió y entró, salió y entró en mi sin cesar, me jalaba de mi cabello lila causando que mi espalda se levantara y el ángulo fuese diferente. Me dejaba caer a veces un poco para de nuevo tenderme, tomar mis caderas y entrar más fuerte en mi, yo era la que llenaba el cuarto de gemidos mientras el solo respiraba algo más rápido de lo común. Sentía que estaba al borde, jamás había llegado tan rápido a ese estado de deliciosa incertidumbre entre la cima del clímax o su disipación. Fue el gemido que finalmente soltó él lo que me aventó por el abismo del orgasmo, juntando mi voz junto con la de él.

.

.

.

Me vestí junto con él, ahora él sonreía de una manera diferente; como de complices. Me dió un beso en la mejilla antes de preguntarme si estaba lista para ya salir del cuarto, porque estaba bastante caliente y nos estábamos ahogando. Le dije que sí y entonces abrió la puerta y notamos a media fiesta con el oído pegado a la puerta... Koushiro subió las cejas y yo solo me tapé el rostro con las manos. Taichi estaba en primera fila.

Koushiro negó, desaprobando el acto de espiarnos, salió entre la multitud que se había juntado en el pasillo; algunos tipos le gritaban "Así se hace" "Eso es Koushiro" y otras cosas bastante estúpidas. La gente se fue retirando hacia la sala, sólo se quedó Taichi que entró al cuarto conmigo, abrió la ventana y entonces me sonrió algo extraño.

—Te ves hermosa Miyako.

Tal vez comprendía, por todo lo que había escuchado tras la puerta, que después de Koushiro las cosas no volverían a suceder entre nosotros. Le sonreí de vuelta y le pedí que me acompañara a mi departamento, en el piso de abajo.

.

.

.

La pizzería estaba llena de gente, los teléfonos sonaban sin cesar y me estaba volviendo loca. Mi gerente tomaba la llamada de un cliente mientras yo acomodaba en el mostrador algunos pedidos pendientes que ya urgía llevar.

—Miyako— me llamó mi jefe cuando colgó la llamada —Lo siento, irás tú a repartir estas pizzas antes de que se enfríen— me dió las llaves de una motocicleta que tenía de fondo, me dio dinero para dar de cambio a los clientes, las notas y las pizzas. Todo eso en mis dos manos lo saqué como pude por la puerta de atras, metí las pizzas en la cajita de atras y salí a repartir.

.

.

.

Faltaba solo una por repartir, llegué a un edificio de departamentos cerca de la Universidad y subí hasta el tercer piso. Toqué la puerta y espere a que abrieran; mi mandíbula casi se cae cuando lo vi frente a mi... con una toalla sólo cubriendole de la cintura para abajo.

El, cuando me vió, sonrió bastante divertido de la situación. Me pidió que entrara mientras iba por su cartera a su habitación, dejé la pizza en la barra de la cocina.

—Miyako— me llamó y entonces vi su rostro juguetón frente a mi. —No encuentro mi cartera.

* * *

Debo de comentar lo siguiente: ODIO EL TITULO, si alguién tiene una mejor idea será más que bienvenida... la verdad es que odio casi todos mis títulos pero que le voy a hacer u_ú. Otra cosa es el género pues no es romance, ni friendship ni nada de esas cosas... ¿no hay un genero de "acostón de jóvenes calenturientos"? Igual también acepto sugerencias XD

Se que la onda era entre Kou y Miya, pero de mi anterior reto quede traumada con el Taiyako y no pude evitar poner tan siquiera un poquito, despues de todo era super AU asi que a nadie le hacia daño :333

Espero que se hayan entretenido, espero a Livi Chan7 le gusté y espero volver a escribir lemon dentro de mucho tiempo XD bye.


End file.
